


what’s the cost?

by flynnisfly



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, i posted this on twitter, made everyone cry, so here it is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnisfly/pseuds/flynnisfly
Summary: every so often, alex drops in on his little sister.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 413





	what’s the cost?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6zippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6zippy/gifts).



> i posted this on twitter and made half of jatp stan twt cry so that’s nice. hope y’all enjoy it over here too. title comes from the song “what am i supposed to do” by sven johnson

Luke wasn’t the only one who went to watch his family. Alex needed a little bit of help from Julie to track her down, but he had managed to make his way into his little sister’s living room. 

She was 32. Married. She had a little blond son, about 4 years old. Named Alex. 

Whether by chance or fate or luck, right when he happened to poof in, they were dancing together. An old Sunset Curve demo was playing on her stereo. 

Alex poofed out and didn’t stop crying for three days. 

The next time he stopped by, she was talking to herself; at least, that’s what he thought at first, until he realized she was talking to him. Telling him about her day, about her son, about her life. About how much she missed him every single day, and how much her son reminded her of him. 

He listened until she stopped, tears in both their eyes, then sat there and watched her be a better mother than theirs had ever been.

He’d never seen a kid smile around their mom as much as Alex did. 

He poofed out after dinner. 

The third time he visited, he told himself he wouldn’t cry. He was just gonna sit there and watch over them. Lizzy was his baby sister. It was always his duty, even when he was alive. Protect Lizzy. Keep Lizzy happy. Make sure Lizzy looks both ways before crossing the road. 

The whole not-crying thing flew out the window the second he got there. Alex was alone, staring right at him. 

“You look like the pictures Momma shows me of her big brother.”

He’d always heard that kids could see things that adults couldn’t; he never believed that ghosts were included, but weirder things had happened to him. 

“Well, then, can you do me a favor, kiddo?” Alex nodded. “Tell your momma that her big brother loves and misses her, and that he’s sorry for not saying goodbye.”

Alex nodded again, calling out for his mom. 

He poofed out before he could see her reaction. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @houseinthtrees for more sad alex headcanons


End file.
